Mortal Kombat: The Kombatant Wars
by Skullhead881
Summary: The Story of what happens after Taven defeats Blaze in Mortal Kombat. Introducing New Kombatants and a Nice Story Line. Some suggestive events occur in this story.
1. IntroducingCrimzon!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters that are owned by Midway Manufacturing Company. I hope you will all enjoy this story as I have had fun making it possible.

**Chapter 1**

**Introducing...Crimzon!**

Taven stood atop the Pyramid of Argus, looking at the bits and pieces scattered about by the now defeated Blaze. The dark, swirling clouds above died away, bringing light onto all. He gazed up at the Sky, seeing the image of his dead mother and father, having been killed at the hands of his greedy brother, Daegon, who he slew before fighting Blaze.

Taven had been told that the armor he possessed would either kill all the Kombatants, or drain them of their powers. When he defeated Blaze, neither of these two things occured. Instead, the Kombatants energies and blood lust increased, making them pose an even bigger threat towards the beginning of Armageddon.

A ninja warroir, similar to Sub-Zero and Scorpion mixed but with Crimson armor, was the first to reach the top, all the other Kombatants locked in Kombat with each other. Taven turned and faced this new adversary, a look of confusion of his face.

"Taven, I presume. You look much weaker than I expected, but thanks to you defeating Blaze, My powers have increased, as I am sure happened with the other Kombatants."

"You seem to know what has happened, and who I am, but I know nothing of you."

"I am Crimzon, A warrior of the Shadow Dragon Clan, A clan unknown to these realms. I have known of you since you set out on your quest, guiding you along with pawns such as Rain, Kabal, Sonya Blade, and even Scorpion, each brainwashed by me to fight you and either give you hints or attempt to just kill you. If you were killed, I'd defeat Blaze and gain the prize. But you are still alive, which means my job is obvious." Disappeared, reamerging behind Taven, kicking him forward onto his face.

Taven stood slowly. 'Who is this warrior? And what does he mean by, these realms?' Taven shot three fireballs at his enemy, each of which Crimzon dodged with ease. He then punched and kicked into the air, Taven somehow being affected. Taven was thrown into the air by some unknown force, then brought to the ground crashing. Once again, he slowly rose, facing Crimzon once more.

"You fight well, warrior. This battle will be the most exciting I've had in a while." Taven shot forward, fire coming out his back as he did. He rammed into his opponent, sending him flying back onto his back. He then shot forward after he got back up, hitting him three times in the gut with fire essence on his fists, sending him flying back with the third hit. Crimzon rose with ease, as if unharmed by the attacks Taven had just dealt upon him.

"You are weak compared to me, Taven. I have trained with masters such as Bo Rai Cho, perfecting the nearly forgotten art of Xhi Chaun. You on the other hand, fight with Gold Dragon, a fighting style I have mastered as well. I know and have perfected thirty different martial arts in the past two hundred years, waiting for the day I would rule all!" He drew his sword, and swung at Taven, who flipped back to avoid it.  
Crimzon then threw five shurikens at Taven, three of them hitting and sticking into his chest. Taven pulled each of them out, and drew his own Drakesword.

Taven fired a stream of fireballs, then shot forward and locked blades with Crimzon, striking and blocking the Ansestral warrior. Taven eventually pulled back, scratches and blood across his face and amrs. Crimzon, however, seemed unharmed, no signs of any injury on his face or arms, the only part that had been exposed.

'Damnit!' Taven thought as he stepped backwards. 'How am i to fight an enemy that is unharmed by my attacks?' Taven did not wait for an answer, for Crimzon had disappeared once more, kicking him from behind. Taven fell flat on his face, too weak to get up. Crimzon walked over, turned him over, and put his curved, jagged sword to Taven's throat. "By defeating you, I will have the Power you now possess!" He drove the sword into Taven's throat, killing him instantly.

The Power Taven held in his body drifted into Crimzon's, increasing his power and allowing him to manipulate and create fire at will. "My rise is just beginning." He looked over the edge of one side of the Pyramid, seeing the other Kombatants fighting to the death. "This will be too easy." A smile came across his face as he flipped down, landing on the level below.


	2. Warriros Awaken

Disclaimer: As previously stated, I do not own any of the Mortal Kombat characters created by Midway Manufacturing Company, Please enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 2**

**Warriors Awaken**

Far out in Outworld, away from the Pyramid Of Argus, other, seemingly younger Kombatants have just awakened from an extremely long slumber. These were the original Kombatants, the ones before the warriors and sorcerers of the current time. They were only to be awakened when the world was in dire trouble.

Nidhogg, The ice warrior, stepped clumsily out of his Frozen slumber chamber. He has been inside the Crystalized containment chamber for the past three-hundred years, yet he has not aged a day. He was a Sauren with wings, Blueish green midevil armor protruding his body. Across his back was two large battle axes, each holding the power to freeze enemies when the right combo of attacks was used.

He walked into the center of the underground cave room, the massive dome above him filled with sleeping bats. He went over to a small table, a small, black crystal sitting there inside a small case. He removed the case and picked up the crystal, holding it tight in his hands. He then put it in a small bracket in the front of his armor, which now made it glow dark blue.

"That's better," He said threw his cryo mask. He rose into the air a little with the help of his wings and looked to the ceiling. A small opening to the outside was there, which he could easily fit through. He shot through the hole, smoke from the rock coming with him. 

Soultail awoke in the Ruins of Edenia, emurging from a crystal opening much like Nidhogg had. She walked out with ease, unlike Nidhogg, and rose slightly into the air, channeling her energy towards flight.

She looked much like a vampire, fangs and claws at the ends of her hands and feet. He clothing was Black with her clan insignia on the front. Although she did look Vampirish, her features turned more towards Human, giving her a evil look to her. She looked at her surroundings then saw a small, blood red gem on the ground.

She landed back on the ground, and walked over to the gem, picking it up. As she did, a group of Ninja's with the Red Dragon Clan appeared, ready to fight. She turned to look at each, tucking the gem into a pouch. She drew her twin claymores and was about ready to strike, when all of the sudden, a cloud of fire appeared in front of her, a man standing there when it cleared.

The Man's features made him look like he was still in High school, a red shirt and black pants being his upper armor. He wore only black jeans for leggings, and had Black and fire red sneakers. the only difference from his clothing was the blue headband he wore on his head.

When the Ninja's saw the man, the were shocked and ran. The Man ran after each, snapping their necks or cutting their bodies in half with his Double Edged Katana. When the last of the enemies had been dispatched, he turned to Soultail, who had a look of frustration on her face.

"I could have taken them! You don't have to interfere with what happens to me! I don't even know who you are!"

"My name is Nave. I am the Hellfire warrior of Edenia. You have trespassed on my training ground. For your Treachery, the penalty is Death!" He charged, his fists obtaining the power of fire. He hit Soultail three times in the face, then sent her flying into the air with an uppercut kick. She hit one of the mountianous rock walls and fell, recovering only seconds later.

She charged at him this time, her claws growing larger. She swipped at Nave, scratching his Leather jacket. Nave backed off an looked at his jacket, a look of pure horror on his face.

"You ripped the jacket...You...Will..DIE!!!" His entire body burst into flames, a shockwave of energy being sent through out the area, sending Soultail flying back once more. She stopped in mid air this time, looking at the Fire Spawn like warrior.

'What the Hell?!? How can he do that?!?' She shot forward, drawing her twin Claymores once more. She thrust the Claymores at Nave, who simply shrunk into the ground into a pool of lava, reappearing behind her. He unleashed a long fury of attacks onto her, his power increased by the fire. He drew his Katana and it too was on fire. He swung down on Soultail's leg, knicking it. He leg began to catch fire, causing her to fall to her knees in pain, trying to put the fire out.

Nave walked over and put his sword to her throat, his body back to normal. "Never...Touch the jacket." He hit on the top of her head with the hitl of his Katana, and she was out cold. He slung her over his shoulder and began to walk back to the Edenian Palace, where he would deal with her properly. 

Crimzon was locked in battle with the three Saibots, Noob, Cyrax and Sektor. He had his Dy Ago drawn and was blocking each of their attacks with ease. He began to glow blood red with fury, as he attacked harder, faster, and with more cunning abilities. He finally burst out with rage, causing the entire area around him to shake and basically crunmble under his feet.

When the smoke from the Pyramid being destroyed from the blast, Cyrax and Noob were dead under some rubble, while Sektor stood there, Pulse Blades Drawn and ready to fight. Crimzon just looked at him with his pure white eyes and pointed the tip of hid blade at him.

"You are a weak opponent Sektor. You think those weapons can beat me? I just destroyed the creation of an Elder God! Let's see what you can do."

Sektor charged, his chest chamber openeing up. Out shot thirty heat seeking rockets, each headed for Crimzon. He simply shot a fireball back at Sektor and the rockets followed. The Blast had knocked Sektor over, while the Rockets hit on contact.A ll that was left of Sektor after the smoke cleared was part of his mechanical arm.

"I thought as much..." Crimzon simply held the remaining part of Sektor in his hand, and the energy Sektor possessed passed through him, allowing his the ability to shot Heat Seeking Rockets from his finger-tips. He grabed Noob's Shrieken and Cyrax's Bombs, the began walking towards the other Kombatants, who were locked in Kombat in the rubble of the Pyramid.


	3. Ally's Formed

Disclaimer: As previously stated, I do not own any of the Mortal Kombat characters created by Midway Manufacturing Company, Please enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 3**

**Ally's Formed**

Soultail awoke in one of the many chambers in the Palace of Edenia, somewhat dazed. She looked around her, noticing another warrior on a similar slab next to her. She got up, walked over to the being, and saw who it was.

Before her was a warrior made entirely of steel, his armor and body covered in the substance. In his hand was a black blade, the main part of it a sword, the upper tip of it resembling an Axe. It had dried blood at the tip, some of it not dried and dripping from it.

She backed off a bit when she noticed him move slightly. The man got up, similarly dazed, and stared at Soultail for a long time, her doing the same.

"Where are we?" He asked at last, figuring Soultail was a friend.

Before Soultail was able to answer, the door nearby opened, Nave walking in. "You are both in the holding chamber of the Edenian Palace. You are here for one purpose and one only. You both have been reawakened from your long slumber to rid the world of evil once more. With Armageddon around the corner, and new warriors springing up everyday, the odds of our survival rest in your hands."

The two looked at each other for a moment, and then looked back at Nave. "Why did you attack me instead of just telling me of this?" Soultail asked, confused a bit.

"You may have not believed me if I did. Besides, what I gave to you back in the Ruins of Edenia is only a small example of the warrior's strength that you will soon have to face. I-" He was cut off as one of his servants ran in, panting.

"Lord Nave! Some of the Kombatants have entered the Palace. They have killed some of our best fighters, and are taking over the place!"

"Who are these Kombatants that have breached?"

"Jax, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Ermac, and Kenshi. They are far more powerful then they were before, somehow."

Nave knew of the increased power all the Kombatants now held, and a look of somewhat concern came across his face. "Send out the Beasts! No warrior, not even I, could hope to stand a chance against them."

"Yes my Lord," and the Servant ran out, panting still.

Jax and Sonya were headed up the stairs of the main chamber when a vicious cry of rage came from the top of them. They both ran back down, joining Johnny, Kenshi, and Ermac, who had just finished off the last of the guards.

From the stairs came three beasts, all the same kind. They had large, black furred, bodies, lizard like tails with spikes at the ends, five crimson spikes on their back that had smoke coming out of them, and razor sharp claws and teeth. They noticed the Kombatants almost immediately, each of them opening their mouths simultaneously. They let out an eardrum shattering cry, and then shot out five fireballs each, all of them converging on the spot where the five Kombatants stood.

The smoke from the blast cleared, body parts of Sonya Blade, Kenshi, and Jax seen, charred to points where the bone was visible. Johnny Cage had jumped out of the way just in time, landing on the back of one of the beasts. He ripped through the fur and skin of the creature, pulling out a very large spinal cord. The beast fumbled over a bit, the fell dead instantly, Johhny still keeping his balance.

The other two beasts noticed Johnny on their brother, and jumped onto him, crushing him under their combined weight. When they moved, the remaining body part so that Johhny had either implanted themselves into the skin of the dead creature, or we stuck on the underside of the still living ones. 

Ermac was now left alone. He stood on the upper platform, keeping himself hidden from the beasts below. 'I could have sworn this palace was empty since the deaths of the Queen and King. What could be happening?' He came out of hiding, levitating one of the creatures into the air, dropping him onto the spikes of the other, killing it.

The still living creature, now having to bear the weight of its brother and himself, noticed Ermac. He absorbed the body of his fallen brother, and fired fireballs at Ermac. Ermac jumped off the upper platform just in time, only to have Nidhogg's Axe chop off his head, sending it flying into the awaiting mouth of the beast. The beast then stared at Nidhogg, who returned the stare. He chanced his entire body into Ice, firing a hail storm of ice balls at the beast, freezing it almost instantly.

At that moment, Nave, Soultail and Colossus (Who had just recently told them his name), came out into the main chamber, seeing Nidhogg, still in his Ice form, and the dead creatures and Kombatants. Nave walked cautiously up to Nidhogg, Double-Edged Katana drawn.

"Who are you?" He demanded, noticing the Axe in Nidhogg's hand.

"I am Nidhogg. You are Nave, I presume. You look much weaker than I thought. I believe you are gathering the Warriors of Ancient, am I right?"

Crimzon had just decapitated Hotaru when Goro and Kintaro came up to him, both of them wearing their weapons on their wrists. From behind, Sheeva had her weapons on as well, attempting to sneak up on the warrior. Crimzon withdrew his Dy Ago, and unleashed a loud screech, similar to Sindal's, only more masculine and demon like. Sheeva was thrown off balance from the shaking of the ground, making it her downfall. As she struggled to regain balance, Crimzon jumped onto her back, grabbed each of her arms, and shoved two into the sides of her head; two into her stomach. She fell over after wobbling there for a moment, a pool of blood under the corpse.

Kintaro charged, Goro close behind. They locked in Kombat with Crimzon, throwing punches, Kicks, and using special abilities, both singular and tag-teamed. As Kintaro Inhaled, dragging in Crimzon, Goro spun around, fire at the ends of his hands. Crimzon broke free of the trap, tripping up Goro, who toppled over Kintaro.

Crimzon raised his hand towards the two Shokan, and fired a hail of Heat Seeking Missiles at them, obliterating them instantly. When the smoke cleared, the essence of the two traveled into Crimzon, causing him to grow two more arms on his back, both with the Tiger's Fangs weapons Kintaro once used.

Having now become a Shokan of new, he charged for Kung Lao, Shujinko and Lui Kang, who were in Kombat with Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and Havik.


	4. The Mysterious Nidhogg

Nave stared at Nidhogg for a moment, wondering who he was really and how he knew of the Warriors of Ancient. Before he could find out, Nidhogg walked up to Soultail.

"I believe we have met somewhere before, young maiden. Soultail, if I remember correctly. You haven't changed a bit."

Soultail looked at him confused. "Are you...Hitting on me?"

Colossus stepped in front of her, stopping Nidhogg from saying what he was going to say. "Back off her, man. You don't wanna do anything stupid here."

Nidhogg pushed aside Colossus and put a hand on Soultail's Cheek, kissing her lips tenderly. Nave and Colossus stared with their mouths wide open, eyes wide open as well.

Soultail pushed back violently, jabbing Nidhogg in his chest by accident with her right-hand claymore. He stumbled back a bit before putting his hand on the wound, chanting very quietly to himself. After a minute or so, a whitish light flashed under his hand, the wound healed.

Colossus and Nave exchanged looks, and then turned back to Nidhogg.

"How-" 

"I have learned with some of the most prominent Warriors and Shaman ever to exist in Earthrealm." Nidhogg said, cutting of Nave's question. "I have learned to both heal and kill at the touch." He pointed a finger at Colossus. "So you had better watch out, young one, or it could be your life."

Colossus began to move forward, only to be stopped by Nave.

"Don't even risk it. Besides, he's on our side." Nave said with a smile.

'Or so I hope' Nave thought, looking cautiously at the new possible ally. 

Crimzon walked up to Sub-Zero, who was locked in Kombat with Shujinko. He grabbed the Kori Blade from his hands, and decapitated both Shujinko and Sub-Zero in one move, the heads flying into Lui Kang.

Lui Kang, who was fighting Scorpion, tripped over one of the heads by mistake, Scorpion using this to his advantage. He took his Mugai Ryu, driving it into Lui Kang's unprotected head, killing him instantly.

Crimzon then turned to Havik and Kung Lao, who were charging for him, Kung Lao with his Broadsword drawn; Havik with his Morning Star. Crimzon jumped into the air, took out his Dy Ago, and lunged it into both Havik and Kung Lao's Backs twenty times each, using lightning speed with each. Before the dead bodies could fall, he froze them with the powers he obtained from Sub-Zero, Crushing them soon afterwards with Flaming Fist, a move used by both Kobra and Shujinko.

Scorpion saw his chance. As the essence of the warriors now dead went into Crimzon, Scorpion shot out his spear, hitting Crimzon in the back of the head. He pulled, dragging along Crimzon. He then unleashed a massive flurry of Hellfire Kicks onto his opponent, not letting him move from the spot. Finally, he drove his Mugai Ryu into Crimzon's chest, blood spilling everywhere.

As Scorpion walked away from the thought to be dead Crimzon, a sharp pain shot through his back. Crimzon, who seemed to be unharmed, had Scorpion held in the air, holding him in the air by his spine.

"Why?!? Why are you killing the Kombatants?!?" Scorpion asked, gasping for air as he did.

"I wish to become the ultimate Kombatant, one warrior with the power of all the others." He brought Scorpion's face to his own with a spell he learned from Kenshi before his death. "That and I like your spear." He drove the Mugai Ryu that had been in his chest through Scorpions throat, turned him around, ripped off his head with the spine attached, and beat the body with the head portion of his Flail like weapon.

"Well...19 Kombatants have fallen thus far, though some of them were not my doing, I'm sure. I will obtain those powers later, however. For now, I have more to kill!" He leaped into a massive battle field of Kombatants, who were content on killing each other. 

Nave, Colossus, Soultail and Nidhogg all went to the massive balcony, looking on as Crimzon had killed Sub-Zero, Shujinko, Havik, Kung Lao, Lui Kang, and Scorpion, gaining powers from each.

"How do we fight him? He's obtaining powers from those who die!"

Nave looked even more puzzled than Colossus. "I honestly don't know..."

"I know of that warrior," Nidhogg said, as if not hearing Nave or Colossus. "His name is Crimzon; he is a warrior I believed to be dead for hundreds of years…"

"Wait a minute. Hundreds?!?" Colossus shouted. "God Damnit were fucked!"

"No, we are not." Nidhogg turned to the others. "He is a spawn of pure evil. But he does have a fatal weakness."

After about five minutes or so of waiting for Nidhogg to answer, Soultail stood taller, looking more forceful. "And what might that be?"

"Me."

"You?" Nave asked, even more confused than before.

"Yes, me. I am the only warrior ever in history to fight one of his kind and live to talk about it. His Kind are from a realm far off in space. They are known as Shape-shifters to some, taking the form of the inhabitants of planets, one alone per planet. They take the form of a human in our case, killing the most powerful of fighters a planet has. In our Case, that would be us and the Kombatants below."

"How is he able to obtain their powers?" Soultail asked, this time looking confused with the others.

"When Taven defeated Blaze, his armor gave the Kombatants and us an incredible increase in our powers, making us stronger. As for how he is able to absorb that power, I don't understand either. When he came to power all those hundreds of years ago, he did it by making an Army that only obeyed him. This is something completely new to me."

"You said he was from another realm," Nave said, wondering to himself how Nidhogg new these things. "What is the name of the said realm?"

"Its name is quite simple and is very vast indeed. I believe you may have heard of it. The Abyss?" 

Elsewhere, all the way in Outworld, a large pillar of Rock shatters. From inside the rock, a male human with armor similar to Rain drops out, Unconscious. Three of Shao Kahn's warriors noticed this event, and dragged the body of the warrior in the Shao Kahn's fortress, where they threw the man into a cell, awaiting for him to return to consciousness.


	5. Companion's Fight

Crimzon leapt in between of Quan Chi and Shao Kahn, breaking the ground beneath them. He then shot out Scorpion's Spear, ripping off Quan Chi's Head. His power was sent into Crimzon, allowing him to summon Skeletal Warriors.

Shao Kahn was furious that Crimzon had killed his opponent. He charged, Wrath Hammer over his head, ready to bludgeon Crimzon into oblivion. As the Hammer swung Down, Crimzon grabbed hold of it, thrust himself upward, and let go just before it hit the ground.

Shao Kahn was left open. Crimzon shot back down to Earth, got his footing, and drew his Dy Ago. He grabbed Shao Kahn's Legs with his normal arms, slicing his body into chucks with the Dy Ago in his Shokan Arms. Shao Kahn (Or what was left of him, anyways) fell to the ground, Crimzon absorbing his power. The Dy ago in his hands changed suddenly, turning into a single hilt weapon, one side the curved blade of the Dy Ago, the other a small Wrath Hammer.

Crimzon stood there for a moment, staring at the new blade/ hammer combination weapon.

"This is new…I have not seen such a weapon in all my years of living on this planet. And it's mine!"

He shot into the air, back flipping in front of Shang Tsung, who hit him by accident with a Flaming Skull meant to hit Chameleon. Crimzon stumbled forward a bit, before shooting a massive fireball of his own at Shang Tsung, who was unable to dodge in time, costing him his left leg.

Hobbling about, Shang Tsung began to Morph into Ermac, lifting both Crimzon and Chameleon off the ground. He dropped Chameleon at about three hundred feet, killing him instantly upon impact. The power shot straight into Crimzon, allowing him to use the Speeding Serpent move, a move taken from Reptile.

Crimzon disappeared just as Shang Tsung let him go of the Telekinetic Grab, reappearing behind him. He thrust the Dy Ago's blade into Shang Tsung's back, making him return to normal. He fell to the ground, dead. His power was sent immediately into Crimzon, allowing him to change into any Kombatant he would like.

"Now," Crimzon said as he slowly changed into Shang Tsung, "The REAL fun can begin!"

Nave looked startled.

"The Abyss!? Is that even possible?"

"It is very much possible Nave," Nidhogg said, staring down at Crimzon's fight with Shang Tsung. "I have fought there myself, in the Crusade of the Holy Warriors, one hundred years in the past. It is a place similar to Outworld and Hell mixed, demons of all sorts fling over head or ravaging the ground below. Fires blaze with no end; Lava is cast in all directions by the millions of volcanoes. It is fate worse than Hell to just step into its recesses, let alone fight off hundreds of demons for hours on end with only you and three of your closest companions. I am the only one of us left from that fight, and in the end, we failed in our mission."

Soultail slowly walked up to him. "I have a quick question for you, Nidhogg."

"And what might that be, my fair maiden?"

"Who were these companions who you fought alongside with in the Abyss?"

He said nothing for the longest time. He spoke just after Crimzon finally defeated Shang Tsung. "You would not know of them. They all died and are not recorded in any documents. They are but a memory of those who knew them."

Colossus couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. "There has to be some document of what events happened there! I know you know that! You are just afraid to admit that!"

Nidhogg turned to Colossus. "You are mistaken. I searched for Years looking for such documents, until I was frozen from behind by an Ancestor of Sub-Zero. There are none!" He walked off, headed for the door to the stairs.

Soultail followed behind him, Nave and Colossus staying there for a while.

"So…" Nave said after a while of watching the Kombatants fight. "What do you think of Soultail?"

"I honestly don't feel like answering that." He said, looking kind of embarrassed.

"Why not? You like her or something?"

"Well…Yeah!"

"Too bad buddy! She's gonna fall for me!" Nave drew his Twin Blade Katana, pointing it at Colossus.

Colossus drew his Axe Blade, ready to strike. "Your move!"

Nave shot forward, swinging low with his weapon. Colossus jumped into the air, dodging it, the flipped forward, bringing the blade upon Nave. He dodged to the side, fainting a strike to the head, but making contact with Colossus' left arm.

Colossus held the Axe Blade with one arm now, Nave still using two. He swung and then stabbed for Nave, who dodged both with ease. Colossus then extended his bad arm out, palm facing Nave. A small spike showed coming out, which eventually came to a stop at about three feet. The Spike shot out of his hand, headed straight for Nave. Nave ducked, dodging in time.

As he slowly got up, he looked in back of him, the spike somehow coming back for him.

'Shit!' Nave thought as he ran forward, only to be punch down by Colossus' massive steel fist.

Nave put a hand to his mouth, blood dripping from it. His eyes turned bright orange, and his entire body was engulfed in flames. The spike came right to the back of his head, only to melt before making contact due to the intense heat.

"You want a fight," Nave said, his voice deeper and more demonic. "Let's fight!"

Colossus backed off a bit, thinking Nave might melt him. Nave stepped forward as Colossus stepped back, closing the gap quickly with a lightning fast uppercut punch, which sent Colossus flying onto his back, his blade sliding on the stone of the floor away from him.

Nave stuck his flaming blade at the throat of Colossus. "Game over."

His body slowly changed back to normal, and he withdrew his blade. He walked off, headed for the door. Just before he reached it, he turned his head towards Colossus, who had just gotten up.

"She will be mine, Colossus. You can count on that."

Shao Kahn's Guards placed the warrior from the stone in the dungeon, having found out he was one of the Warriors of Ancient. The guard who had made the discovery walked up to the Head Guard, bowing upon approach.

"What have you found out about this warrior?" The Head Guard asked.

"We have found out that he is in fact one of the Warriors of Ancient, The one they call Rob. According to the records in the library of history, he is the only one of the Warriors of Ancient to betray the others, literally incasing some in crystallized chambers."

"So, he will join us possibly?"

"I believe he may," The guard said. "If we can properly encourage him, that is."

The Head Guard smiled. "That will not be a problem."

Elsewhere in Outworld, Two Warriors, one male, one female, awakened from an eternal slumber. They are Raznako and Neyla, The last of the Warriors of Ancient.

Raznako was an extremely tall warrior, reaching a height of 7' 11". His build was similar to that of Sub-Zero's, with the Frozen arms as well. His long brown hair was swirling in the wind.

Neyla was very short in comparison, reaching only 5' 5". She wore mostly black clothing, along with a blue headband and trimming. Most of her lower face was hidden by a mask, which made her look mysterious.

The two looked at each other, and nodded in unison, before walking together, side by side, toward Edenia, where they knew they were to go.


	6. New friends Old Truths

Soultail and Nidhogg were in the main chamber, talking to each other, when Nave and Colossus came walking up.

"What were you two talking about out there?" Soultail asked, seeing the Colossus was a bit injured.

"We were just talking about what we just learned and some of the attacks from the Kombatants went astray and hit him," Nave said, smiling a bit. "Nothing to worry about. Right Colossus?"

Colossus said nothing. He just went into his room, closing the door behind him.

Nidhogg couldn't help but question Nave. "What do you mean 'some of the attacks from the Kombatants went astray and hit him?' Didn't some of them hit you too?"

"Well, yeah. But he got it a lot worse than I did. I jumped out of the way just in time. He hesitated and got hit pretty hard."

"Somehow I don't believe you, But, I wasn't there, so your lucky." Nidhogg walked off, Soultail staying behind.

"Are you sure that's what happened, Nave?"

"Yes, Soul, I'm sure."

"Okay." She walked off, headed to her room. Nave looked at the direction of the sun, seeing it was setting. He headed for his room as well, ready to get some sleep.

Outside, the fighting of the Kombatants would not cease, even with them all exhausted. Crimzon threw the body of Shao Khan at Darrius and Dairou, who both fell over, the massive body on top of them. Crimzon jumped on top of it, still in his Shang Tsung form.

He looked behind him, seeing three other Kombatants running for him. He fired a green fire skull at them, killing Hsu Hao, Jarek, and Nightwolf in a massive green explosion. Their powers transferred into him, allowing him Hsu Hao's Thunder Klap, Jarek's Lasso Snatch, and Nightwolf's Spirit Arrow.

He turned back to Darrius and Dairou, who were still struggling to get free. He loaded up two arrows into his Spirit Bow, and fired, landing clean hits between his opponent's eyes. His body changed back into Crimzon, who was now able to use Darrius' Twisty Kick and Dairou's Iron Leg.

"This is too easy," Crimzon muttered. "I actually thought that I would have a challenge with these Kombatants."

"And you will!"

Crimzon turned to see Raznako standing before him, Neyla at his side. They stood there, arms at their sides.

Crimzon stared for a short time, before pulling out his Dy Ago. "You think you can defeat me, eh? Well, I'll prove you wrong!" He charged, swinging wildly at them.

Raznako drew his sword, a sword crafted from demon's hide. In the hilt was an enchanted emerald, allowing for invisibility. He turns invisible, while Neyla drew her ChainSword and tripped Crimzon before reaching Raznako.

Raznako turned back into visibility and swung down upon Crimzon, who rolled out of the way a little too late. One of his Shokan Arm's was chopped off, leaving him with three arms. Crimzon cried out in pain before standing once more, throwing the Dy Ago at Neyla.

Neyla dodged the blades, whipping her own at Crimzon, having it wrap around his neck. She then whipped the ChainSword at such an angle that it threw Crimzon into the air, snapping his neck when the ChainSword tightened. His limp body fell to Earth, landing onto of Drahmin, who was killed instantly.

Neyla smiled at Raznako, who looked a bit jealous. Then, as they both gazed over at their opponent's corpse, they saw something that shocked them. Drahmin's powers were being transferred into his body! The Arm that Raznako cut off changed, a massive club forming at the end on it.

Neyla steeped back slowly, turning around quickly and headed for the castle. Raznako turned invisible once more, ran up and picked up Neyla, headed for the Castle as well. Crimzon slowly got back up, looking at his club arm. He looked back at Neyla and Raznako, seeing them retreat.

'They were fools to attempt to defeat me in the first place. I will not lose to the likes of them!' He jumped back towards the Kombatants, searching for his next victim.

Nidhogg gazed out the window of his room, the lights of Fires in the distant battle field blazing wildly, figures dueling it out. He gazed more towards the castle, seeing two figures running for the gates.

'So, everyone is here at last. Excellent.' He left the room, calling Soultail, Nave and Colossus to him in the main chamber.

"What do you want Nidhogg?" Nave asked when he walked up. "I was having a VERY good dream."

"You will see shortly." He turned to the door and opened it, Raznako and Neyla walking in.

"Ahhh, Nidhogg, old friend!" Raznako walked up and greeted his old friend, Neyla approaching Soultail.

"Do you have any idea what is going on?" She asked her.

"I thought you might, seeing as how your buddy there seems to know Nidhogg."

"I'm about as confused as you. I just met the man, and I saved his ass from a strange fighter we met before coming here."

Soultail and Neyla laughed, Nave and Colossus watching them.

"Man," Nave said. "Two hot chicks, both in my palace…Can I get any luckier?"

"Nope, since they both are gonna want me!" Colossus stepped away from Nave, ready to fight.

"Not again. Let's just enjoy their company. THEN we fight."

"Sounds good to me."

In Outworld, Rob approached the Head Guard of Shao Khan's fortress, having woken fully and rested.

"What is it you want?" Rob asked, sounding a bit agitated.

"It is not what I want, it is what you seek!" The Head Guard stepped down from Shao Khan's throne, having heard of his demise.

"How is it you know what I seek?"

"I know all there is to know of your past Rob. You are the Warrior of Ancient who went renegade, hoping to freeze your former allies in time, thus becoming the only Warrior of Ancient left, taking your place as rightful ruler of the Realms. You were imprisoned in stone by the Elder Gods after they found out of your plan, and have been so until now! Any questions?"

"That pretty much covers it. Now, where are the other warriors?"

"In good time. I have something that may interest you even more!"

"What could interest me more than the goal I have set for my life?"

"A warrior who has been known as Crimzon! I believe your old friend Nidhogg defeated him once, am I right?"

"Yes, I believe so. What does that have to do with anything?"

He sat back on his throne, smiling a bit. "He has returned and is sapping the powers of the Kombatants, one at a time. He has become extremely powerful, and may prevent you from achieving your goal."

"NO! I won't allow this! I must defeat the Warriors!"

"Then go forth! You will find his at the former site of the Pyramid of Argus, in Edenia. Travel through Outworld and into Earthrealm. You can reach it fastest that way."

"Thank you. When the world is mine, you will not perish." He ran off, headed for Edenia.

Later in the day, Nidhogg had caught up with his old friend, Nave and Colossus watching Neyla and Soultail with aw. When the meal they were eating was over, Soultail was pulled aside by Nidhogg, who held her close to him.

"So, we are alone…"

"Look! I'm not interested…I'm sorry." She managed to get away from him, Nave and Colossus coming to her protection.

"Leave her alone man! She's not interested!"

"She may never be! So just beat it!"

She was kind of embarrassed by them protecting her. "Guys, I can handle this." She pushed pass them and was about to say something when Nidhogg kissed her again, seemingly more passionate.

Nave and Colossus stood there in aw, mouths open once more. They both began to move forward, when Raznako extended a hand out to stop them.

"Let them be."

"WHY?!?" Colossus shouted. "Why should we subject her to that?!?

As if his answer came through her, Soultail pulled back once more, breathing heavily. "It seems…familiar. You kiss…"

"That's because you are my wife, Soultail. Do you not remember?"


	7. Realizing the Past

Soultail, Nave and Colossus all jumped back in unison, mouths wide open.

"WHAT?!?" They, again, said in unison.

"It is true," Nidhogg said to them. "But…I thought you already knew that…"

"You could have at least SAID something!" Nave shouted to him. "That way, we could have KNOWN!!!"

"Settle warrior," Raznako said. "And don't get any ideas about Neyla, Nave. She belongs to Colossus."

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" Nave said. "Then who do I have?!?"

"Your Right Hand," Colossus said under his breath, chuckling afterwards.

"You will find someone Nave, I can safely say that."

Rob reached the Pyramid of Argus quicker than he had thought. All around the area, chunks of the once marvel of the Elder Gods Structural abilities lay in ruin, bodies of Kombatants lay silent for eternity. 

He walked forward, gazing upon the carnage. He clutched his hand tight, it suddenly turning to steel. He looked up, seeing where the remaining Kombatants still fought. In the midst of all the smoke from the dirt ground and the fighters, he could make out the shape of the only one ho could be Crimzon. He ran forward, half his right arm covered in steel.

With introductions over with and a short meal, the Kombatants returned to their rooms, Neyla and Colossus sharing one, while Nidhogg and Soultail did the same. Nave went out to the balcony, gazing out upon the Kombatants.

As he gazed out, from behind, a woman in armor slowly snuck up on him. A veil like mask covered her face, her long, brown hair let loose. Her body was covered in a black jumpsuit like uniform, plates of armor of the sides of her legs, her shoulders, and her lower legs and arms. In her hand she held a p inch long dagger, ready to strike on her unsuspecting victim.

When she got nearly five feet from Nave, he whirled about, knocking her on the ground with a kick. Her dagger was thrown from her grip. She slowly got back up, disappearing soon after. When she reappeared, she was at the edge of the balcony, staring down at Nave, who s looking left and right for her.

"Show yourself!" He shouted out to her.

"Look behind you genius!" Nave whirled about; the warrior already closing the gap between them fast. She hit Nave in the jaw with an uppercut, sending him into the air slightly, crashing down to the ground shortly afterwards.

He got up, and drew his Katana off of his back. "Don't make me angry, Bitch. You wouldn't like me then."

"I like you now…"She said slowly, removing her face veil. Nave twitched a bit.

'She's…Beautiful…' Nave dropped his sword. "I'm sorry, but do I…Do I know you?"

"Of course you do, Nave." She walked up to him, her face getting right up to his. "You know me well enough. Don't you remember?"

As much as he tried, he could not remember ever seeing her beautiful face before in his life. "I'm…I'm very sorry, but I don't…"

"Pity," She walked back over to the edge of the balcony. "I was hoping you would remember me. Oh well." She turned back to him, her own Katana drawn and ready to fight. Nave picked his up swiftly, charging forward once he gained a good enough grip. She charged for him as well, her face veil back on.

Their blades locked together, and a flurry of slashes, upward thrusts, and jabs went out, the receiver parrying and blocking each and everyone. Nave had managed to back her to the Balconies edge, his sword to her throat.

"Drop your weapon if you want to live." She obeyed, dropping it behind Nave. "Now, who are you? Why do you insist that I know you?"

"Because Nave, I am-"She was frozen there, not speaking a word. Nave, confused as it was, become puzzled beyond belief. When he attempted to touch her, her body began to fade away into the wind, as if she were made of sand. He reached out to her, but it was hopeless. Within a minute, she was gone.

Nave stood there, gazing at the sky where the wind had blown her. Her Katana still lay on the ground behind him. He picked it up; strange markings were cut into the portion of the blade closest to the hilt. He couldn't translate them, so he took the sword with him as he departed from the balcony, headed for his room.

Crimzon had just Decapitated Ashrah, Gaining her Nature's Torpedo, when Rob came running up to him, his entire right arm covered in steel.

"What have we here?" Crimzon asked, laughing slightly. "A weak, pathetic wannabe? Most likely."

"These Kombatants are supposed to die at MY hand Crimzon, not yours!"

"And yet," Crimzon said, raising his arms, "Look around. Every dead body here is MY doing, not yours. Sucks for you, I guess."

"That's not the point, you four armed freak! I am here now, to kill YOU!!!" He charged forward, steel fist crashing into Crimzon's face, driving him head first into the ground, where Rob opened up a flurry of punches upon his grounded enemy, literally impaling his face. He backed off, only to be attacked by Onaga and Moloch.

Onaga grabbed him, holding him tightly. He left just enough room for Moloch to bash his ball into Rob's face and legs, Rob crying out in pain. Crimzon, somehow healed from the beating of his life, stood again and grabbed Moloch's Ball, crushing it over his head. The energies went into Crimzon, Increasing his already god like strength.

Onaga was not pleased. He let go of Rob, who had fallen into unconsciousness from loss of air and being bashed in the head. He lay limp on the ground, as Onaga confronted Crimzon. Rising slightly into the air, Onaga air charged after Crimzon, grabbing him by his Second arms. He rose high into the air, claws digging deep into Crimzon's arms.

He paused in mid air for a moment, some of the other Kombatants running underneath him. He let go of Crimzon, who plummeted to the Earth; Baraka, Sindel, Stryker, Sareena, and Li Mei, all gathering under the falling warrior. Crimzon Dive bombed down, slamming into the ground, causing a Sonic wave upon impact, killing the five instantly.

Crimzon Rose once more, even though he had just fell nearly three hundred feet face first. His Arms had Baraka's claws, Sindel's Sonic Screech, Stryker's Baton's, Sareena's Fire skull ability, and Li Mei's Carnival Spin kick. Onaga, who had thought the warrior dead upon impact, returned to other fighters, ready to kill.

Crimzon walked over to Rob, who was still unconscious. "I will deal with you later," He said, before slowly walking over to where the remaining Kombatants fought, ready to kill them all.


	8. Crimzon Vs the World

Soultail and Nidhogg were in his room, talking about their relationship together.

"I do not understand how you could have forgotten while being frozen. I was frozen, and I remember just fine."

"It may be that you have stronger memory than I, Nidhogg," She said, moving a little closer to him. He turned his head towards her, smiling.

"Thank you, Soultail. Even though you may not remember, you can still make me smile with your remarks."

"Well, I may remember a few things from before I was frozen, and the fact I can make people smile is one of them." She smiled, and stood. "Now, if you'll please excuse me, I'll be going to check in with Nave. He seemed kind of hurt when he found out."

Nave had already entered his room and began to decipher the text on the Katana when Soultail knocked on his door. He had told her to leave, but she came in anyways.

"Where did you get that blade, Nave?" She asked as she walked over to him, standing behind him.

"I don't really want to talk about anything right now," He said, not turning from his work. "Tell me what you came here for and maybe I'll answer a question you may have. Otherwise please leave."

"I just came to see if you were okay…"She said slowly, sounding somewhat sad.

"Is that all you wanted? I'm fine, now please leave, I have work to do." He unrolled a small piece of paper with similar markings on it, and began trying to compare the two.

Soultail began to walk out, but stopped before she reached the door. She stood there for a few seconds before turning her head towards him. "Those markings on that blade there look familiar to me. I may have seen them before, and I know where you can find the origin. Talk to me tomorrow and I'll help, if you want it…" She exited the room and closed the door slowly behind her.

Nave sat there, thinking. He set everything aside and walked to his window, gazing down at the Kombatants.

'So few are left down there, too many already fallen…It's only a matter of time before Crimzon reaches this castle and comes for us...'

He blew out the candles on his desk and sat at the edge of his bed, before laying down upon it and falling asleep, thinking of who the mysterious attacker could have been, and how he could have known her.

Crimzon approached the remaining 23 Kombatants slowly, his good Shokan arm glowing green. Skeletal warriors slowly rose next to him, each with either a large bone of some other skeleton or a sword of some sort. His left arm was holding his Dy Ago; the right arm glowing fire red.

Shinnok and Tanya, who had previously been locked in Kombat, noticed the monstrosity approaching. The two nodded to each other, and charged Crimzon, Shinnok summoning The Hands from Hell, two giant skeletal hands, to try and grab hold of Crimzon; Tanya disappearing in an orange cloud of smoke.

The 'hidden' fighter snuck behind Crimzon, taking out a few of his skeletal minions in the process. Shinnok managed to summon the Hands from Hell, both of which grabbed the warrior's legs. Crimzon stopped where he was, the hands keeping him from moving forward. They began to squeeze tightly, slight cracking noises heard.

Tanya took her chance. She jumped into the air and leapt out of her invisibility, firing twenty or so fireballs onto Crimzon's back. Smoke filled the area, many of the skeletal warriors falling Shinnok's Judgment Fist flurry. Tanya leapt down into the smoke, Shinnok losing sight of her.

The smoke cleared, and Tanya's stomach was impaled by the Drahmin Shokan arm Crimzon had; his Dy Ago through her head. Shinnok looked at the warrior's legs, the Hands from Hell having departed. Shinnok tried to run, but Crimzon was quicker. He lifted his right hand and shot out heat seeking missiles from it, all of which focused on Shinnok. After a short few seconds, the missiles collided with their target, creating a massive explosion.

Many of the Kombatants stopped and looked at the explosion, seeing Crimzon with his hand extended. Onaga stepped forward, knocking over Mileena in the process. She got up and was ready to attack Onaga, only to be stopped by Kabal's blade; the other pointing at Crimzon.

The remaining 21 Kombatants all turned to face Crimzon, who shook Tanya off his Drahmin hand. He pulled the sword out of her head, and sheathed it on his back. He smiled, before his entire body disappeared in a cloud of Orange smoke, an army of skeletal warriors charging the 20 from the smoke behind him.

Onaga charged at the skeletal army, the others following his lead. The Final Fight of the Kombatants was beginning, and Crimzon was slowly walking towards the Castle, ready to begin the ultimate fight.

Colossus awoke from his slumber, the sound of an army battling outside echoing through the area. Neyla still asleep in his arms, he slowly got out of her grasp and walked over to the window, gazing down upon the skeletal army fighting the remaining Kombatants. He slowly backed away from the window when he saw Crimzon appear in a cloud of orange smoke, headed towards them.

He ran to the bed and woke Neyla, who rushed to the window. She looked at Colossus with concern, who returned the look with confidence.

"The Warriors of Ancient must be awoken, Neyla," He said slowly. "Our enemy marches to fight us to the death."

Neyla nodded her head and got on her armor, Colossus running out of the room and waking the others. Within a matter of five minutes, the Warriors were ready to fight, standing ready in the main chamber.

Soultail and Nidhogg were at the top of the stairs, Nave and Colossus standing at the bottom. Raznako and Neyla were closer to the door, ready to fight Crimzon once more. They waited for what seemed forever, before they heard a sudden silence.

The army of Skeletal Warriors outside had stopped fighting, ad nothing but the wind could be heard.

"I do not like the look of this…" Nidhogg stated. "I do not like this one bit…"

"Where is that bastard, Crimzon?" Raznako asked, turning his head to the others.

As if answering his question, the doors to the main chamber burst open, Crimzon standing before them. Behind him was a small group of skeletal warriors, all of which had hammers for weapons.

"We finish the battle for this planet now, Warriors of Ancient." Crimzon shouted to them. "Your world is overdue for demolition, and I'm sick of waiting any longer."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Kill Or Be Killed

Rob slowly rose, slowly regaining his vision. He coughed up blood, his left leg bleeding pretty badly. His sight came back to him, and a horrible sight came to him.

All around him, Kombatants lay dead and dismembered, the shattered ruins of the Pyramid of Argus being hauled off by skeletal warriors. They dragged massive chunks of the Holy stone towards a close by sight, where what appeared to be a shrine under construction.

"What the hell has happened?" Rob asked himself. He slowly began to walk forward, getting noticed by a skeletal warrior. The Skeleton slowly drew his sword, while other near him stopped their work to look at what their companion had seen. They all drew their swords and slowly walked towards Rob, half of them still hauling the stone towards the 'shrine'.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Rob pushed an arm out to one side, Steel forming in mid air. It bent and twisted into a dragon like creations, wrapping around a five foot blade. It slowly sank into the steel of the blade, adding a detailed design of a dragon. "If you bastards want some," He said aloud so they could here him, "Come and get me!"

The skeletons charged. They raised their weapons high above them, ready to strike him down. When they were within fifteen feet of the battered warrior, the suddenly stopped. Rob stood there ready, just in case they were playing some sort of trick. A shadow grew above the skeletons, and they all looked up to see what was happening

A massive boulder from the Pyramid came crashing down upon three fourths of their ranks, the sounds of bones snapping into many pieces echoing along with the sounds of the boulder impacting the Earth. Rob was blown back by the aftershock, unable to stand up seeing as he was so weak.

When he came to a few seconds later, Onaga and a few other Kombatants stood around him, Fujin holding out a hand to help him up.

"Why are you helping me?" Rob asked, accepting Fujin's help up.

"We are the last surviving Kombatants that we know of," Rain began. "We need to regroup in numbers so we may take Crimzon down for the things he has caused here today."

"A group of Ancient Kombatants are in that castle there," Rob said. "Crimzon has most likely gone to face them."

"Then we shall go to their aid," Frost said. "We must help them defeat that horrible creature!"

"No!" Rob shouted. "We can't do anything, especially not you! If ay of you were to die, you would only make him more powerful! He feeds of our abilities and can use them to his advantage! We can't allow him anymore abilities than he already has!"

"Then what are we to do?" Onaga asked.

"We go into hiding for now. We will come back when it is safe once more. Can anyone conjure a portal to Outworld?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crimzon Charged after Nave, who sunk into a portal of flames, Neyla grabbing Crimzon's legs with her chain sword. Crimzon tripped into the portal, it closing around his head, leaving him exposed temporarily. Raznako jumped onto his back, a short crack heard.

Crimzon broke free, sending Raznako upon the ground. As Nave shot out of mid air from another portal, he met with Crimzon's Drahmin Arm right in his face. Nave went flying back, landing on the stairs. Soultail charged forward; Nidhogg along side her. Crimzon jumped into the air, the two of them jumping up after him.

They contacted blades with the monstrous warrior, Raznako joining in soon after. After a clean blow to his head, Raznako managed to launch Crimzon back down to the ground, who slid right up next to Nave. Nave stomped down on the behemoths head, having turned his entire body into flames.

Nave stepped back, the charred face of Crimzon showing no signs of life.

"Is he dead?" Neyla asked, slowly stepping forward. Raznako stopped her and moved forward, leaning in close to the warrior. Crimzon's seemingly lifeless body shot up suddenly, the skeletal mouth opening and landing a point blank shot o green fire upon Raznako, who fell to the ground, the front half of his body charred into nothingness.

"Raznako!" Neyla shouted, slowly bursting into tears. Colossus charged, his entire body now made of steel. He tackled Crimzon and began to wail on him, the sound of cracking bone heard when a clean hit was made to Crimzon's skeletal head. Crimzon threw Colossus off him, firing a fire ball at Soultail. She dodged it and ran forward, attempting to jam her sword into his heart.

Crimzon grabbed the blade with his bare hands, bluish black blood dripping from his hands. He spun around and flung Soultail at the nearest wall, who pushed off the wall and landed on her feet gracefully, as if she were floating.

"You fools cannot defeat me!" Crimzon shouted into the air before them. "I am invincible in this form!"

"Then allow me to cut you down to size!"

Crimzon turned to see a purple armored warrior drooping from the ceiling above, Katana ready to strike. Nave noticed here almost immediately. He had met her before, and she had come to their aid now.

She dropped onto Crimzon, slicing off both his Shokan arms. Crimzon cried out in pain, throwing off the masked warrior with his right arm, launching a fireball with the left. Nave ran to catch her, but she had already hit the floor, fireball almost hitting her. Nave dove in front of the oncoming projectile, absorbing the blast.

Crimzon was not pleased with this, and turned to face the charging Nidhogg, who was accompanied by Neyla and Soultail. They each fainted out of sight for a moment, appearing right in front of Crimzon, beating him down simultaneously. 

Nave was helping up his companion as the others wailed upon Crimzon. "You never told me your name…"

"Nave…" She placed a hand on his face. "You should know who I am…"

Nave's eyes went wide, and a smile spread across his face. "But…I thought you had died Mom."

"No Nave…I've just been unable to find you…I'm glad I got to see you again."

Nave held his mother close, only to feel a sharp pain shoot across his back. Crimzon had come up behind him and slashed his back with the Dy Ago, causing him severe pain. Nave's body burst into flames, and he caused Crimzon to go flying back, the front end of his body on fire.

When Crimzon had landed and the others managed to attack him once more, Nave looked back at his mother. A cut in her chest was bleeding badly, and she was limp. Crimzon had killed another, this time, making Nave fill with rage. He set his mother down on the ground, and slowly began to walk towards Crimzon, his entire body slowly being consumed by black flames.

Crimzon tossed aside his three attackers, and watched as Nave slowly walked towards him, black flames covering his body. Crimzon smiled and shot ice at his oncoming enemy. Nave melted it instantly, firing a black fireball at massive speeds. It hit on contact, and Crimzon shot back, crashing upon a pillar and causing the balcony above it to fall on top of him.

Nave didn't stop. He continued firing black fireballs at the rubble, the stone and metal eventually melting upon it. When Nave finally stopped, all that remained was a mound of hot, molten rock and metal covered Crimzon, all that showed of his body being his legs.

Nave slowly began to walk away, the black flames slowly dissipating. From behind, nerve racking shatter was heard, as Crimzon burst out his molten prison, unharmed. He stared at the turned around Nave, who was shocked to see him alive.

"You really wish to join your mother, don't you?!?" Crimzon slammed his palms to the earth, geysers of Water shooting up all around Nave. Nave hesitated, and then just stopped, holding back his fire form.

Nidhogg saw his chance. He ran for Crimzon, who was concentrating on Nave. Nidhogg tackled him, and Soultail followed close by. The geysers went away, Nave free to move once more. Nidhogg threw Crimzon into the air, Soultail and her husband jumping up after him.

A flurry of aerial fighting took placed, broken up when Neyla shot her chain sword forward, the blade portion jabbing into Crimzon's lower leg. Crimzon was brought to the ground, part of the skin on his leg going with the blade back to Neyla. Crimzon stood as if nothing had happened, blush black blood slowly dripping out.

"What the hell?!? That was a clean hit, and he still is standing?!?" Neyla protested. "How are we gonna beat this guy?!?"

"There's only one way..." Nidhogg slowly said, and charged forward, casting a shield around him and Crimzon. He met with Crimzon, who had drawn the Dy Ago. "We finish this now, Crimzon!"

"Indeed we shall, Nidhogg. You downfall will be the beginning of the inevitable for this pathetic planet!" They separated, skidding upon the ground to the outside areas of the dome. "Draw your last few breaths Nidhogg. They will be the last thing you remember of this puny pathetic planet!"

The others ran to the edge of the shield, attempting to break through to help Nidhogg.

"Nidhogg! Let us help!" Soultail shouted to him, a tear slowly coming to her eye.

"No, Soultail. I will not allow him to kill you! I will die for you!" He charged, swinging away at Crimzon. The Behemoth back flipped to dodge the on coming assault, bouncing off the shield and crashing into Nidhogg, smoke slowly filling the shield, clouding everyone else's vision. The sounds of blades meeting at high speeds could be heard, along with the occasional cry of pain from one of the warriors.

The smoke eventually cleared, a crater filling the inside of the dome shield. Crimzon and Nidhogg were locked in a vicious battle of swords, both deflecting almost every hit thrown at them. Crimzon eventually jumped into the air, only to be dragged down by Nidhogg who stayed floating in the air.

Nidhogg shot an open hand towards Crimzon, the behemoth's body stiffening, as if he had just been chained to a wall. Nidhogg looked over at Soultail, who was crying for her husband.

"I am sorry, Soultail." Nidhogg's body slowly began to cover with ice, covering his entire body. He soon looked like Iceman, but with more scars and clothes. He raised his head towards the sky, his eyes shining black. The ice turned black instantly, and Nidhogg descended down, coming face to face with Crimzon. He placed a palm upon Crimzon's chest, and the behemoth let out a massive cry of pain, a large spike of black ice having just shot through him.

Nidhogg raised him up above him and brought his face close to his. "This is where you die, Crimzon! You've taken too many lives, and you'll not take another so long as I draw breath!" Nidhogg began to shine black, glowing with radiance as he slowly raised into the air, taking Crimzon along with him.

"You defeated me last time by pure luck, Nidhogg!" Crimzon said, gasping. "You can't hope to beat me now!"

"Oh, but I can." Nidhogg suddenly began to shake slowly, eventually more violently. "If I have to take my life to make sure you never show your face around here again, SO BE IT!"

Nidhogg's form suddenly expanded and burst, the shield holding back the ice explosion. Soultail covered her eyes on Naves shoulder, crying her eyes out. Colossus held Neyla close, as they watched what the outcome would be.

Within five minutes, the smoke cleared, and no signs of Crimzon or Nidhogg wee seen. The shield around the area dismissed, showing that Nidhogg had truly lost his life in a suicidal attempt to kill Crimzon.

"We will always remember you, Nidhogg," Colossus said, Neyla holding him tighter.

'And you mother,' Nave thought, Soultail looking up now.

Five years passed. Colossus and Neyla re-married, making it official for the both of them. Soultail never truly recovered from Nidhogg's death, and Nave never did from his mothers.

Peace had roamed through the realms as a new age of Kombatants arose, the most recent ones who still remained teaching these new fighters. Everything was as it should be, and Crimzon was never heard of again.

Soultail and Nave went to the shrine built in honor of Nidhogg, paying their respects. Soultail held Nave close to her.

"We miss you deeply, Nidhogg," Soultail began, a tear slowly coming to her eye. "We wish we could have gotten to know who you really were better, but we found out about you through the scrolls you left behind. Thank you." She placed some flowers at the grave, stepping back to stand beside Nave.

He nodded to her, and they departed, headed back to the Edenian Castle, ready to rule their new kingdom once more. The Realms would stay at peace for a long time. That is until, a new tournament began...


End file.
